Generally speaking, a legacy printer is a stationary device comprising a printer mechanism. Instructions and content are input to the legacy printer causing the legacy printer to print the content on media, such as a label. This legacy printer design lacks flexibility, especially when a mobile printer environment is desired.
Therefore, a need exists for apparatuses and methods for portable or mobile printer architectures and mechanisms.